


Wrong blind date

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, First Meet, Fluff, Human AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sort Of, everyone is human, futur relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon at a planned blind date with a certain Jace, blond, minnow eyes. So why is this a beautiful boy with black hair and dark brown eyes who just sat at his table saying he is his blind date?





	Wrong blind date

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

Simon was sitting at the table of a little coffee shop called "Taki", he had an date tonight, blind, finally half because he knew what his meeting looked like. His name was Jace, he had blond hair and minnow eyes. Simon had to admit he was handsome, but that wasn't all.

He was very stressed, it was the first time he did something like this and he hoped it was going to be okay.

The doorbell sounded and Simon raised his head immediately, hoping to see Jace, he was tired of waiting, but instead he saw a group of people about his age entered and sat at the back table in front of his own.

5 minutes later, the bell sounded again but this time it was a lonely boy who entered and wow, he was the most handsome man Simon has ever seen, he had black hair gelled back, intense brown eyes, an angel face, he wore a jacket leather and black jeans that put its shapes in value, and black leather boots, it looked like it came straight out of the movie "Grease".

Once he had finished observing the boy, he noticed that he walked towards him, almost shyly, and even better or worse Simon did not know, the stranger sat down right in front of him and gave him a little smile.

"Uh... Hi."

Simon was speechless, a very rare thing, why was this model sitting at his table and why he was talking to him.

~~~~~

Raphael and the whole band, made up of his friends who were also his co-workers, had decided to go for coffee in their favorite place "Taki". They had arrived in front of the establishment when Raphael's phone sounded, he apologized and walked away to take the call, it was his boss who wanted to check the schedules for the weekend, as if Raphael was walking around with the schedules in his pocket. When he hung up he heard a man screaming... in his phone he was blond, almost platinum with hair plated back. Even if Raphael did not want to listen to the conversation, he had no real choice, the boy spoke too loudly.

"Clary seriously, you could have shown me a picture before." "I know it's a blind date but even, it would have avoided a nasty surprise." "I didn't say that but it's not my style at all and then... it looks like a nerd, I don't want to go."

It was enough for Raphael, he shook his head and walked to the front door of the coffee shop when he saw him through the large windows. He was the only other customer in the coffee, he was wearing a graphic t-shirt, he had messy brown hair, and from here he could see that behind his round glasses he had pretty light brown eyes. Raphael thought he was very cute. That is surely why Raphael made this decision, he was not the type to meddle in the affairs of others but he would make an exception. He took his phone and sent a message to his best friend Lily who was already seated in the coffee.

For Lily:

I'm going to go into the coffee,

But pretend you don't know me.

Don't ask, I'll explain it to you later.

From Lily:

Hm... Ok

That's why he loved Lily. He took a deep breath and went in his turn, but instead of walking as planned towards his friends, he walked towards the boy with glasses, he sat down in front of him and gave him a little smile.

"Uh...Hi." Since the other boy did not answer, he added. "You are my blind date."

~~~~~

"You are my blind date."

Simon knew that was not the case. How could this boy know he had a blind date and why he said it was him when it was wrong. Simon was not the most daring person in the world and he had even less opportunity to talk to a guy as cute, whom he found more to his liking than the real Jace, who was late and could never come, so he decided to play the game. At worst, if things went wrong, he'd never see that man again.

"Hi, well if you've been told, nerd, brown hair, wears glasses... This is me. Glad to meet you Jace, I'm Simon."

"Me too, I am delighted." The smile given to him by the fake Jace made him almost blush.

"I'm not going to lie to you this is the first time I've done this, so I'm a little stressed."

"It's the same for me."

"I'm reassured, at least you're not a specialist of this kind of plan." The fake Jace chuckles. Simon should find him a nickname because calling him, in his head, by the first name of his real date was weird ... Hmmm, the handsome guy, not too childish, the mysterious boy, yes it'll be fine. "What do you do in life?"

"I work in a hotel, I take care of other employees, their schedules etc... I'm kind of a manager. What about you?"

"Oh that's cool. I'm an accountant in a shop that sells products uh... everything related to drawing, painting, sculpture, etc. in fact it's my best friend's shop, Clary, you know her, she's the organizer of this meeting." Simon knew it was mischievous but he wanted to see the reaction of the mysterious boy, besides he swallowed his saliva and looked away. Well done Simon.

"Oh yes, Clary, of course... Oh I just saw that we had ordered nothing, do you want to drink something?"

Hm not bad, he had managed to divert attention. "Exactly, I'd like a hot chocolate with whipped cream, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

~~~~~

Pull yourself back Raphael, you're going to have to tell him the truth at the end of this meeting, in the meantime we'll have to be careful not to talk too much about this Clary.

Once the drinks were ordered, he took a good shot and went back to sit in front of Simon.

"It shouldn't be long." Simon nodded. "So you're an artist?"

"Hm, when I was in high school I was in a group with 3 of my friends, but the only place we played was in our garages. Then we went to university and we trained less and less for lack of time and now we play very rarely, just to remember good memories."

"I think it's great not to have lost contact despite the years, it's rare. What position did you occupy in the group?"

"I'm lucky, yes. I sing, I play the guitar and I play a little keyboard."

Wow, behind his apparence of "nerd" hide a really talented boy. "You're versatile. When we get to know each other better would I have the right to a demonstration?" When he saw Simon's surprise, Raphael wanted to hit his forehead, anyway when he knew the truth he would probably never want to see him again. "Sorry, forget what I just said."

"No, no, I mean with pleasure." Simon gave him a shy smile that melted him. "And you, do you play an instrument?"

Raphael nodded. "Piano."

"Ohhhh, will you play for me?"

"It's fair."

They kept discussing everything and nothing, Raphael didn't know how long and he didn't care, it was so easy and nice to talk to Simon. Between two conversations and laughter they occasionally drank sips of their drinks, moreover at one point the whipped cream had found themselves above Simon's lips without him noticing, which made Raphael laugh.

"What? I've got something on my face?" Simon touched the tip of his nose.

"Yes, you have whipped cream on top of your lips."

"Ohhh, oops." Simon took a towel and quickly wiped himself away, but there was a little left. "Is it okay?"

Raphael laughed again, leaned forward and caught what was left of whipped cream with his thumb. "That's better."

~~~~~

Simon was sure of one thing, is that he had never been so red in his life, when the mysterious boy had touched his mouth with his thumb innocently, his body had burst into flames. He tried to calm down, he had an embarrassed little laugh. "Thank you." The latino drank his coffee quietly as if he had not just set Simon's body on fire, even though he could not know it. "I think black coffee suits you."

The mysterious boy raised one of his perfectly drawn eyebrows. "That is to say?"

"He's like you, dark but pleasant and surprising."

"Ahah, thank you but... dark?"

"With your leather jacket and your slightly intimidating look, but just at first, you'd think you were part of a gang."

"Ohhh, but it may be the case, manager the day, gang leader at night." This time he waved both eyebrows to show Simon that he was making fun of him.

"So if tonight goes wrong, I'm going to have to change my identity?"

"No, we're a nice gang and then it goes very well."

"Yeah... more than good."

They looked at each other intensely in the eyes and smiled at each other, until Raphael lost his smile.

"I have something to tell you." Oh Simon hoped his mysterious boy would tell him the truth, he preferred it to come from him. "First of all I'm sincerely sorry and if you want to throw the rest of your cup in my face or slap me, I wouldn't blame you... I'm not Jace."

Simon wanted to do a dance of joy, but he held back, he managed to remain impassive and answered him. "I know."

~~~~~

Why he wasn't reacting, he had just told Simon that he wasn't who he claimed to be, but the other boy had had no reaction and it was worse than having one. After a few seconds Simon finally spoke.

"I know."

Phew, Raphael was relieved and... Hold on. "WHAT?"

Simon repeated with a laugh. "I know."

"But..."

"How?" Raphael nodded. "It's very simple, Clary showed me a picture of Jace."

"Oh... Why did you play the game?"

"Because I thought you were very beautiful, much more than Jace to be honest and I found it so strange that a stranger sits at my table and pretends to be my blind date that I thought why not, we'll see and I do not regret it."

Raphael couldn't help but smile. "Neither do I, quite the contrary."

"I still need an explanation."

Raphael nodded. "I was about to join my friends here, the ones in front of you but I heard a guy getting angry on the phone, it was the famous Jace and... uh..."

"You can go, I'm sure I've heard a lot worse."

"He said that... you just weren't his style at all and he didn't intend to join you."

"Okay, I'm going to have to why did you do it?"

Raphael blushed. "Normally I don't meddle in anything that doesn't concern me but just before entering here I saw you and... I thought you were very cute and I didn't want you to be disappointed that no one came."

"Thank you, it's lovely. One last thing, the most important. What's your real name?"

Raphael chuckled. "Raphael, Raphael Santiago."

~~~~~

He had the name of an angel, he really had everything for him.

"Raphael. I think it looks really good on you."

"I also think thank you."

They both laughed. Simon glanced at his watch and was astonished to see the time, the time spent with Raphael had not been felt.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I'm going to have to go."

Raphael looked at his watch. "Indeed, don't apologize, so do I anyway."

"I had a great evening and was wondering if hm... finally even if we got to know each other we didn't really do it because it wasn't really you, well yes but hm... I'd like to spend time with Raphael Santiago not Raphael who pretends to be Jace. In conclusion would you agree to go on a real date with me? Next week, same day, same time, same place?" Simon finally caught his breath.

"I accept, with great pleasure."

Simon could not hold back his smile that reached his ears. "Perfect, see you Friday."

"I can't wait." Raphael winked at him and joined his friends who had kindly waited for him.

Simon went home, once in bed he sent a message to Clary to thank her and at the same time tell her to thank Jace. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face and his thoughts turned towards a man with jet hair and an angel's name.

~~~~~

Raphael went to sit down with his friends who had waited for him, even though he knew it was just to bombard him with question. He decided to end them only for the moment, that he had a date with the boy next week, which spawned a cacophony of screams and other weird sounds. But he knew that their reactions were rather calm compared to that, future, of his two other best friends, Magnus and Ragnor who would surely take out the champagne. But he was ready to get carried away for the rest of his life, if that meant seeing Simon at least once, even though he hoped it would be much more.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, Do not hesitate to tell me if there are big mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Kudos and comments are always a pleasure


End file.
